Ghost Zone
The Ghost Zone is a parallel dimension to the human realm that is home to All ghosts. The Ghost Zone All matter and energy of the Ghost Zone is composed entirely of ectoplasm. The Ghost Zone coexists with Earth; they are the proverbial "Two sides of the same coin" to each other. Anything that happens to one world also affects the other world in some way. Doors float through the void of the Ghost Zone, providing access to other realms within the Ghost Zone such as ghosts' homes or lairs. In the very rare event that two or more of these realms collide, black holes can form. Ghost Portals The Ghost Zone can be accessed from Earth via ghost portals. Well-known man-made portals include the one in Fenton Works and the one in Vlad's mansion. There are also many natural portals that open and close without warning and lead to various locations in space and time, such as the Bermuda Triangle, the Dimma-Dodecahedron, and the Salem witch trials."Infinite Realms" Notable Locations in the Ghost Zone Skulker's Island A floating jungle-filled island-like land mass, home to rogue ghost hunter Skulker. Danny and Valerie once had to traverse it while handcuffed together as Skulker gave hunt to the both of them in "Life Lessons." It's implied that Ember briefly lives here, as she says in "Girls' Night Out" that Skulker "can't even find the T.V. remote" after one of their fights. Sidney Poindexter's School An entirely black-and-white world of the 1950s located in apparently the Ghost Zone's version of Casper High School, holding students modeled after that time period. It was the "home" of Sidney Poindexter. First seen in "Splitting Images." This was the first part of the Ghost Zone seen. Walker's Prison The prison where Walker places the ghosts he arrested in jail. Walker once sentenced Danny to 1,000 years in this prison for bringing an object from Earth into the Ghost Zone. Klemper's Realm Mentioned in "Fright Night." It is likely the frozen, snowy wasteland where Klemper is seen in "Fanning the Flames." At the end of the episode, Ember is trapped here with Klemper following her, but she later escapes. Pariah's Keep First introduced as the Fright Knight's lair. Fright Knight was awakened here during "Fright Night," and again in "Reign Storm" where he agreed to work for Vlad under unknown terms. This is the castle of the once great Pariah Dark, who rests here for all eternity. Pariah Dark was accidentally awakened in "Reign Storm" by Vlad Plasimus, but he, Danny, and a wide range of ghosts managed to return him back to his sleep. Clockwork's Lair The home of Clockwork, first seen in "The Ultimate Enemy." This building is filled with time-related objects such as clocks, gears, and bells, and contains portals that Clockwork uses to view other times and places. Clockwork and his lair are immune to alternate time paths and time paradoxes. Clockwork's lair is the current location of the Fenton Thermos that contains Dark Danny. Ghost Writer's Manor Home to the Ghost Writer, this mansion is filled with books, resembling a library. First seen in "The Fright Before Christmas." Technus' Lair While the inside is never shown, Technus in "Secret Weapons" once came out the doorway of what is presumably his own home, while he was in the middle of a bath. Aragon's Kingdom A kingdom governed by Prince Aragon. It is a castle where time does not flow, and is literally stuck in medieval times. During "Beauty Marked," Aragon's sister Dorathea rebelled and made time return to flowing regularly. Storage Room A part of the Ghost Zone where various objects and items from the human world end up, seen in "Prisoners of Love." The Box Ghost said that here was where ghosts end up when released from the Fenton Thermos (though he could have been referring to the Ghost Zone itself). Realm of the Far Frozen Frostbite and his yeti-ghost people live in a freezing cold wasteland. They are a warrior race and skilled with medicines and technology. This is one of the few realms in the Ghost Zone where Danny is actually welcome. Observants High Council Tribunal Headquarters From this location, the Observants watch over Earth and enact judgement on ghosts who damage it. Warehouse Presumably the Box Ghost's home, filled with boxes which he at times uses as weapons. Acropolis of Athens Home to Pandora and the other Greek and Roman mythological figures. It is the home of Pandora's Box, which Pandora has sworn to keep locked up to prevent the evils within from escaping. It resembles the Acropolis of Athens located in Greece on Earth. River of Revulsion This is a river with a cascade, full of a disgusting, foul-smelling yellow liquid, inhabited by a giant yellow creature with a terrible breath. Carnivorous Canyon This huge cavern is one giant mouth that eats everything inside it. Unworld The Unworld is a limbo-like nightmare realm located between Earth and the Ghost Zone. If exact calculations aren't made when constructing a ghost portal, the portal will lead to the Unworld instead of the Ghost Zone. People in the Unworld have no human or ghost abilities, and are trapped forever. Elsewhereness The Elsewhereness is a place where all fear, pain, and misery don't exist. Every ghost wants to be there, but no ghost knows where it is. The only ghost rumored to have found it is Sojourn, who documented the discovery in his journal. Some of the journal pages, which contain clues to the location of the Elsewhereness, are floating randomly throughout the Ghost Zone, though a few have been gathered. Government and Law Apparently, in past times, the entire zone was under the iron fist of King Pariah Dark, powered by the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. However, his harsh rules caused the ghosts of that time to rebel and place him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, removing his crown and ring. In present time, each of the ghosts' lairs seems to operate under its own set of rules, mostly independent of others' influence in a form of anarchy. Walker is an exception in that he interferes in everyone's affairs to enforce his rules and imprisons those who violate them. There is one law that all ghosts adhere to without question: to never fight during Christmas Day. This is known as the "Christmas Truce," and allows for all ghosts to enjoy 24 hours of peace. Any ghost that violates the truce will be immediately punished by other ghosts if discovered. Trivia *The Ghost Zone is a parody of the Phantom Zone from DC Comics. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:World of Danny Phantom Category:Ghost Zone Category:Homes